


Just One Night

by AnnaRaven



Series: The Firefighter and the Doctor [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OR IS IT, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Dr Kaidan Alenko is getting over a broken heart, and it seems like the hot stranger with wicked blue eyes might be just the guy to help him...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Arke, because her prompting and support encouraged me to get this finished and posted.

“Kaidan, you’re not even trying,” Liara sighed. “There are so many hot people in here checking you out and you’re just sitting there like a stylishly dressed sack of potatoes.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I know you’re trying to help me get over James, and I really appreciate the thought, but there are a number of factors working against your ‘get laid to get happy’ plan.”

“Such as?” Liara asked, one eyebrow arching.

“Well, clubs aren’t really my scene,” Kaidan said, looking around at the crowds of people moving to the beat of the throbbing drum and bass.

“Not usually, but this is an unusual circumstance and you need to learn to loosen up occasionally, so your point is invalid,” Liara said, sipping her bright blue cocktail. “Next?”

“Next, I have to be at work at nine tomorrow so,” he paused to check his watch, “I know I have to get up in around eleven hours, which kinda kills the party mood.”

“Firstly,” Liara said, counting on her fingers, “you don’t have a shift, you have a board meeting. Secondly, everybody knows that you’re exceptionally conscientious and were the youngest attending physician ever employed at St Arashu’s so you get more leeway than the rest of us. And thirdly, you’re absolutely always in early for your shifts and those pompous board members like to waltz in whenever they feel like it anyway, so if you’re a little late for the meeting it won’t be the end of the world. Next?”

“Finally, and probably most importantly – I’m not into the whole ‘one-night stand’ thing. I take this stuff more seriously than that.”

Liara put her drink on the table between them and leaned forward to hold his hands. “I know you do, Kaidan, and it’s one of the things that makes me wish to the Goddess that you'd ever given me a second glance.” She smiled, squeezed his hands. “But sometimes it’s okay to cut loose and do something just for you. You give so much to others – at work, at the shelter, with your friends and family… Just for one night, you have my permission to _take_ for a change.”

Kaidan smiled, his heart swelling with warmth for Liara and gratitude for her unswerving support and friendship. “You make a compelling case,” he said.

“That’s because you know I’m right,” Liara said. “Now, anyone here catch your eye?”

Kaidan looked around; there were plenty of attractive people, but nobody deserving a second glance. “Not really,” he said.

“Kaidan,” Liara said warningly.

“I’m trying, I swear,” Kaidan said, holding up his hands. “Look, maybe another beer will help me relax. You want anything?”

“No, thanks,” Liara said. “If I have another of these blue things you’ll have to carry me home.”

Kaidan stood and moved to the bar. It was busy, a crowd of people two-deep waiting to be served, but a gap opened up and he went for it. As he squished himself into the small space, he jostled a guy already leaning on the bar top.

“Sorry,” Kaidan said.

“No problem,” said a deep, rich voice, and Kaidan glanced sideways. Before he could stop himself, he did a pretty undignified double-take; the guy next to him was _gorgeous_. Strong cheekbones, firm jawline, kissable lips and crystal blue eyes that sparkled with life and energy. The guy smiled at him, and Kaidan swallowed hard.

“Now there’s a gratifying reaction,” the guy said, turning his body towards Kaidan.

Kaidan felt a flush blossom on his cheeks and throat. “Sorry, I’m not a pervert,” he blurted out, mentally kicking himself.

The guy laughed, and Kaidan’s stomach twisted. Then the guy’s gaze slipped sideways, and he frowned and said, “Oh, dude – your girl.”

Kaidan looked over and saw an attractive blond guy sitting with Liara; they were both laughing and her hand was on his arm. Kaidan smiled. “That’s great,” he said, then realised what the guy had meant. “Oh, you thought...no, she’s not my girl. I mean, she’s my friend - my best friend really - but she’s not…we’re not together.” Then he paused. “Why did you think she was my girlfriend?”

“Because I’ve been watching you for a while,” said the guy with a slow smile, “and you two seemed very friendly. When you started holding hands I gave up hope and came to drown my sorrows.”

Kaidan laughed at the jocular tone, his pulse speeding up just a little.

The bartender appeared in front of them and the guy asked Kaidan, “Buy you a drink?”

“Umm…look, you seem great…and hot, obviously,” Kaidan said awkwardly, “but I broke up with someone not long ago and I’m not really sure…I mean, I don’t usually go out looking for hookups in bars, so…”

“It’s just a drink,” the guy said. “Doesn’t have to be more unless you want it to be.”

Kaidan thought about Liara’s advice, that not everything had to be serious all the time. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _what harm can a drink do?_ “Alright, sure,” he smiled. “Lager, please.”

As the guy ordered, Kaidan looked over towards Liara and blushed at her enthusiastic thumbs up from across the room. When the guy turned to hand Kaidan his drink and saw her, Kaidan felt like his whole head was about to combust.

“Sorry about her,” Kaidan said. “She’s been bugging me about taking someone home to help me get over my ex. I guess she thinks you’d fit the bill.”

“She might be right,” the guy said; Kaidan almost choked on his beer. “Come on, let’s sit.”

As he followed the guy over to sit in a booth along the wall, Kaidan felt his nerves creeping back in. “So, uh, what’s your name?” he asked, to fill the space.

The guy tilted his head and said, “Before I answer that, can I make a suggestion?”

“Umm…okay,” Kaidan said, a touch confused.

“I can see you’re not the man-eating type and I’m guessing you’ve never picked up a stranger in a club before.”

“Is it that obvious?” Kaidan asked with a sigh.

“It’s fine,” the guy said with a grin. “Good, even. But it might make this easier for you if we don’t do the usual round of small talk. I mean, I’m not making any assumptions, but there’s a definite vibe between us and I’m fine with keeping it casual if you are.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Kaidan asked slowly.

The guy smiled lazily. “We don’t tell each other anything about ourselves – name, job, any of it. I’ll tell you who I think you are, and you make something up for me. That way everything is casual, simple – anonymous but not sleazy.” He leaned forward on the table, and Kaidan admired the flex of his forearms. “Plus, it might help with lowering inhibitions if neither of us knows who the other really is.”

Kaidan just stared for a moment; this was so far removed from his usual experiences, his usual behaviour, but he was undeniably attracted to the guy smiling at him in the low light and just the thought of going home with him lit a fire in Kaidan’s belly. So he smiled and said, “Okay, who am I?”

The guy leaned back a little, his eyes raking over Kaidan. “Well…you’ve kinda got that Mediterranean look going, so maybe you’re from an Italian or Spanish family… Yeah, okay, you’re second generation Spanish with a ton of little sisters who adore you and an overbearing mother who’s always bugging you about grandkids. And your name is…Gorka. Let’s go with Gorka.”

Kaidan laughed. “Nice story. And what’s my job?”

The guy’s eyes moved over him again, lingering on his chest and arms. “You’ve clearly got a great body under there, so maybe something outdoorsy…but then, your eyes are sort of…I dunno, kind, I guess? So…you’re a veterinarian specialising in domestic pets – small fluffy animals, that sort of thing – and you run triathlons in your spare time.” He grinned, took a drink. “How was that?”

“Uncanny,” Kaidan laughed; he was joking, but the guess wasn’t a million miles off.

“So then, who am I?” the guy asked.

Kaidan licked his lips nervously; he didn’t want to say anything stupid, the guy beside him was smooth and articulate and flirty to his bones and Kaidan was worried he’d look like a fumbling idiot in comparison. But the way the guy was looking at him, intent and a little bit hungry, gave him confidence. “Okay, um…your hair’s too short to be sure but it looks pretty dark…and dark hair and blue eyes is a Celtic thing, so…I reckon you’re from a Boston Irish family but you moved away before you developed the accent.”

“Thank God,” the guy laughed.

“Hey, I like the Boston accent,” Kaidan chuckled.

“Well in that case, I can fake it,” the guy said. “Maybe later we can pahty hahd?”

Kaidan laughed again, enjoying how free and genuine it was. The guy was great company, and for a moment Kaidan wondered if this had the potential to be something special. But as soon as the thought emerged, he squashed it; this was fun and easy precisely because it _wasn’t_ meaningful, and if he started overthinking it and trying to make it something more, he’d ruin it.

So he took a long drink and said, “And your name is…hmm, Michael seems to suit you.”

“I like it,” the guy said, white teeth flashing in the dim light. “So if I’m from an Irish family my job is, what – cage fighter? Pro boxer?”

“You have the body for it,” Kaidan said, enjoying how ‘Michael’s’ eyes sparked. “But I think something a little more laudable, heroic…I’m going to say firefighter.”

Michael laughed. “Nice. Long-time fantasy of yours?”

“No, only since I met you,” Kaidan said, meeting his eye without flinching.

Michael’s smile slipped and he said a little hoarsely, “So d’you wanna get out of here, Gorka?”

“Thought you’d never ask, Michael.”

Maybe it was because he’d skipped dinner and the beers had gone to his head. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a good fuck in far too long. Or maybe it was because his ex had broken his heart, made him feel stupid and undesirable, and it was good to be wanted by someone, anyone. Kaidan didn’t know for sure exactly what had gotten into him tonight; but he was damn sure going to enjoy it.

 

 

* * *

It turned out that Michael’s place was close to the club, so they arrived at his door after a comfortably silent ten-minute walk. Kaidan felt a little nervous about going into a stranger’s home but he had a good feeling about this guy, and he wasn’t going to let his hyperactive imagination scupper what could be the most exciting night of his life.

They kicked off their shoes and Michael led him into a comfortably furnished lounge. He took Kaidan’s coat, then moved to stand in front of him.

Kaidan’s heart was racing, his pulse throbbing in his throat; he was nervous, scared, exhilarated. Michael raised a hand to brush his fingertips lightly across Kaidan’s grey-shot temple; Kaidan’s eyes closed at the simple touch. “Relax. I’m going to make this so good for you,” Michael said confidently, leaning in to kiss Kaidan’s closed lips softly, gently, seeking permission.

Kaidan tilted his head and returned the kiss, letting Michael’s tongue into his mouth with a sigh. Strong hands gripped his waist and he could feel a bulge against his hip. Knowing that Michael was so turned on, was feeling the spark as much as he was, gave Kaidan a boost of confidence and he pressed into the kiss, his hands on Michael’s shoulders holding him close.

It was such a rush to be making out with a stranger like this, heady and unrestrained and so unlike him. Michael’s hands roamed over his back, his ass, under the hem of his shirt; the brush of fingertips on bare skin ignited electric shocks along the length of Kaidan’s spine. He grasped Michael’s arms, hard muscle coiling under his hands, then touched his chest, his hips. When he began to reach under the hem of Michael’s V-neck T-shirt, Michael pulled it off and threw it aside in one easy motion.

Kaidan swallowed; Michael’s body was amazing, defined muscle and smooth skin. There was a tattoo on his left pec, two koi fish coiling around each other in an intricate Japanese design, stark black lines against pale freckled skin. Kaidan reached out to touch it and Michael shivered. His deft fingers unfastened Kaidan’s buttons, spreading his shirt open, and he smoothed his palms over Kaidan’s body.

Michael stepped back and sat on the sofa, pulling Kaidan with him to straddle his thighs. He fastened his mouth to Kaidan’s throat, kissing and nibbling, while he pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

Kaidan breathed, “Yes, like that,” and ground down into Michael’s lap.

“Fuck,” Michael sighed against his neck, pinching his nipples gently. He licked and kissed his way up Kaidan’s throat to his ear, biting on the lobe before working his way back down. As he did, his hands yanked Kaidan’s fly open and slid around underneath his jeans and underwear, cupping his bare ass and squeezing. Kaidan let his head drop back, enjoying the surge of sensation provoked by Michael’s hands and teeth and tongue. When a finger traced between his cheeks, Kaidan’s head snapped forward and he met Michael’s hooded gaze, enjoying the glazed look in the other man’s eyes.

“I want to be inside you,” Michael said, his voice low and husky. “Would that be okay?”

“Yes,” Kaidan said, breath catching. Usually he preferred to top, especially with guys who were as hot and confident as Michael, but the thought of this man taking him, fucking him, made his cock twitch as it surged to full hardness.

Michael grinned, wolfish, and kissed Kaidan again. “I want you to ride me hard right here on my couch – you okay with that or d’you want me to fuck you into my mattress instead?”

Kaidan shivered, grinned. “Here is good.”

Kaidan stood, kicking his jeans and underwear off, watching Michael lift his hips to slide his pants off and then settle back into the sofa. Then Kaidan climbed back onto his lap naked, feeling a little awkward but emboldened by how hard and red Michael’s cock was. Michael leaned sideways to open a drawer in the end table and pulled out a foil square and tube of lubricant; Kaidan didn’t dare ask why he needed those things so close at hand. He rested his weight on Michael’s thighs, pinching the other man’s nipples while he was rolling the condom on; Michael groaned and his hips twitched upwards.

Michael squeezed some jelly onto his sheathed member and handed the tube to Kaidan; it was a little uncomfortable twisting his body to slide two lubed fingers inside himself, but the look in Michael’s eyes as he watched burned away Kaidan’s hesitancy.

After a while Michael leaned closer and pulled Kaidan’s hand away, pushing his own slick fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Kaidan groaned and winced, but the discomfort was already fading by the time the fingers withdrew and Michael’s tip nudged his entrance.

“Ready?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.”

Kaidan knelt up while Michael slouched down on the couch to create an easier angle, then reached behind to grasp Michael’s cock and angle it towards him. He sank down slowly, watching Michael’s eyes, enjoying the way he gripped Kaidan’s thighs so tightly.

He took his time taking Michael in, sinking down no more than an inch then rising up again, going just a little further with each downward motion, his thigh muscles burning with the effort. He did it over and over again until they were both sweating and gasping, desperate for more.

“I can’t take this much longer,” Michael gasped.

In response Kaidan rose up one last time then dropped down suddenly to take Michael all the way in. Their groans of pleasure and surprise mingled in the air between them as Kaidan leaned in to kiss Michael, giving his body a moment to adjust.  Michael grasped his face in both hands, kissing him with a passion that made Kaidan’s blood race. The kiss was hot and wet, full of teeth and tongues, and Kaidan began gradually rocking in Michael’s lap.

They broke apart and Kaidan lifted up again, setting a steady, rolling rhythm as he supported himself with a hand on Michael’s broad chest. Michael let his hands roam over Kaidan’s chest and hips and ass, his fingertips exploring the place where their bodies met, before one large hand grasped Kaidan’s aching cock and began to stroke.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kaidan gasped as his whole body stiffened with pleasure, sparks igniting in every nerve ending.

Michael grinned and carried on at a pace to match Kaidan’s movements, speeding up as Kaidan did. His eyes flicked between Kaidan’s face and his cock, greedy and searching; Kaidan had never felt so desirable, so desired.

“Hold still,” Michael said roughly.

Kaidan leaned over him to grasp the sofa back, ignoring the protest in his thighs as he held himself steady and let Michael thrust into him from below. It felt amazing, rough and hard and just the right side of painful; his cock throbbed in Michael’s hand and his head swam with the sensation.

“Oh hell, you’re gonna make me come,” Kaidan said brokenly, and then he did, in a blur of heat and elation that rolled through his body like a tidal wave. He jerked against Michael, watching his cum spatter onto that ripped stomach and broad chest, his muscles tightening and his heart pounding. It was the most intense orgasm he’d had in a long time, and he rode the shockwaves for as long as he could.

“ _Fuuuuck_ …I’m coming,” Michael groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Kaidan held himself still as Michael brought himself off in Kaidan’s body, stroking Michael’s nipples and watching the pleasure roll across his face.

As they came down from the high, taking time to clean each other up between kisses and touches and smiles, Kaidan began to wonder if he’d be able to walk away from this man, this connection.

But he knew he had to. This was a one-night thing, that had been clear from the start, and he was still getting over James besides. Even so, the pang of regret as reality sank in took him by surprise.

* * *

 

The ER was chaotic, crowded with doctors and nurses dodging around the EMTs and gurneys pouring in from the ambulance bays. The noise was incredible, voices raised in pain or shouting directions mingling with the tinny sound of the PA speakers and the rising wail of a siren as another ambulance pulled up outside.

Kaidan strode in from the direction of the wards and looked around, taking stock. His shift was ending but all available doctors had been paged to the ER, a fleet of ambulances bringing in people caught up in a freeway pileup. His blood was racing, adrenaline coursing through him. He didn’t normally think of himself as a thrill seeker but this, the rush of an emergency and the sense of purpose that settled over him, always made him feel alive.

A gurney came wheeling in, a firefighter strapped to it with one arm clutched across his chest. Kaidan went straight to the EMT and asked, “Update?”.

“This is John Shepard, 29 years old, suspected rib and clavicle fractures,” the paramedic told him. “BP 120 over 80, no signs of tachycardia or arrhythmia, no significant blood loss.”

“Alright, let’s get him into 5,” Kaidan said, following the gurney into the empty examination bay. He thanked the EMT as he left and took a pair of disposable gloves from the wall dispenser. Turning to his patient he began, “Alright John, let’s take a look at…” but trailed off as he got a good look at the handsome, angular face under all the grime and blood.

John grinned, his bright blue eyes sparkling. “Hey, Doc. Fancy meeting you here.”


End file.
